Ours
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: Asami has a surprise for Korra, somehow managing to make their favorite kind of date night even more special.


**Yes, this is another Turtleduck Date Night fic. Nearly a week late but here it is at last. Also, the restaurant mentioned is of my own creation and can be read about in my other fic "First Time at Yang Hi's." It's pretty special for Lin so it's my subtle headcanon of Lin's investment in Korrasami. **

**Legend of Korra belongs to Nickelodeon. **

"I can't believe we planned a date at Lin's suggestion." The couple had been silent for several minutes after the arrival of their food until Asami looked up, carefully preparing another bite of noodles.

"I can't believe it was a good suggestion!" Korra's loud slurp and inhumanly large swallow elicited an expression of fond exasperation. Despite her lack of manners, which was actually quite endearing and comforting for Asami after their first few awkward, stilted dates which hardly had Korra eating, the Avatar was correct. Yang Hi's had been a pleasant surprise. At first skeptical because of its similarities with a closet rather than a restaurant, Korra and Asami found their initial assumptions dispelled by the almost unbearably kind staff and most importantly, the incredible food.

"So the chief does actually eat something other than seal jerky." The duo laughed into their bowls. When their mirth receded, a comfortable silence fell once more, both engrossed in their food. Neither, however, had forgotten the true purpose for their outing. Dinner was always nice but they ate dinner together practically every night and "Fancy Dinner Night" as Korra had christened it, was not for a few more nights. Dinner on these nights was just a formality, a pre-date for the actual main event.

They tended to be on the same page when it came to frantically paying the bill and rushing off into the night but Korra, much to Asami's displeasure, was taking an inordinate amount of time with her noodles, seemingly appreciating the taste of something for once in her life. Asami cursed her influence upon the usually ravenous woman, practically glowering at her own empty bowl as if it had offended her while Korra ate her noodles almost delicately. Their paths crossed when, resigned, Asami reached for a dumpling, only to find her knuckles brushing Korra's and their chopsticks crossed over the same deep fried treat. Before Korra could pout and promise her girlfriend something outlandish for some random dumpling, Asami smirked and flicked her chopsticks away, settling her chin on her hand while she watched a very confused Avatar inhale her "hard-won" prize.

"Everything…uh…okay over there?" Korra hesitantly reached for yet another dumpling.

"Oh yes. Just fine." Asami wished she had a camera to document the poorly veiled expression of confused terror on her companion's features.

"Am I taking too long? I can take this to-go."

"Oh no. Not at all. Take as long as you need." Korra knew she was in trouble when Asami's smirk widened. That smirk had spelled out doom since they had stepped through the portal. They stared at each other for several beats before Korra finally began eating again. She finished her dumpling and returned to her noodles, glancing up every so often to check on Asami but relaxed after a few bites, her attention held entirely once more by Wang Hi's signature dish.

After several minutes of amused looks and even little waves as Korra's paranoia diminished, Asami struck. Without altering her position on the tabletop, she ran the outside of her foot up the side of Korra's knee and the inside of her thigh, digging her heel into the seat when she had ventured just a tad past mid-thigh. The tycoon's patience and cleverness were well rewarded by the clattering of chopsticks and a choked gasp. Cerulean bulged and widened, much to Asami's amusement. A noodle hung past the Avatar's lips as she blinked at her girlfriend in shock.

"Uh, check please!" Korra could not bother to be embarrassed by the strange look the server gave her, too consumed by shock and the plans for revenge that were quickly forming. By the time the concerned server returned, Asami had retracted her foot and returned it to its boot, allowing her to throw a wad of yuans down and briskly exit before Korra even had a chance to argue. Korra managed to escape while the lucky teen counted their ridiculous tip, throwing a sheepish grin their way while she sprinted after her date.

"What happened to no rush?"

"Not nearly as entertaining."

"I could have died."

"Oh yes the great and mighty Avatar felled by a misplaced noodle."

"Bending four elements doesn't make me immune to choking."

"Fine. If you're still hungry we can go home and I'll force feed you those instant noodles you're so fond of." Asami whirled around, but only took three steps before Korra had an arm around her, guiding her back around, her lips at her cheek. The nonbender failed to hide her smile.

"No no no. I'm not hungry. Not at all. C'mon we better hurry we don't want to grab the last one. The last one is rickety and makes me nervous." Asami rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be pulled along.

"Really? A waterbender afraid of getting wet?" Korra did not yet know that the other half of her sentence was moot as well.

"I'd just rather not go swimming on this date. At least, not where others can see." The waggling eyebrows that accompanied Korra's words elicited a very loud groan, but the Avatar's laughter was quickly cut off when she found herself led off of their usual path to Harmony Tower. They were cutting too close to the water and the rental shack was much further into the park. "Asami, I was definitely joking about that last part. Not that I'm complaining but we definitely don't have to do this and what if we get caught? I don't think Tenzin's heart can take another front page spread of us-" Korra blinked rapidly a few times at the sudden kiss but quickly relaxed, throwing her arms around Asami's neck before she could pull away.

"We're not going swimming."

"Then what-"

"If you would wait just two minutes you'd find out." Korra pouted as Asami broke away but followed dutifully. They ducked through the densely packed trees and broke immediately onto the shores of the lake. A turtleduck boat was docked to their left, bobbing gently in the water.

"Asami why are we stealing a boat? The rental fee is ten yuans. You left that kid some ridiculous tip."

"Korra, we're not stealing a boat." Exasperated beyond belief, Asami began unhitching the massive wooden structure, waiting for her girlfriend to finally catch up.

"You bought us our own turtleduck?!" Korra's shout sent several spirits and rooster pigeons out of the trees, but she hardly noticed the squawking and grumbling, her eyes wide as she stared at Asami. "I was just joking last time!" Suddenly nervous, the engineer turned around, playing with the rope in her hand.

"I know. I just thought…why not. There's no reason for us not to have our own. I mean it's not about the renting…it's…just for us." Before she could look up to gauge Korra's reaction, Asami found herself with armful of her girlfriend, the force of the collision nearly sending her into the water. She hardly complained however when Korra left a wet, sloppy kiss on her lips, grinning before they broke apart.

"I think it's great, Asami. Thank you." They smiled at each other, their fingers tangling together. They stared at each other for several moments, the water lapping quietly at the rocks behind them, before Asami broke away first. They managed to clamber in with their hands still linked, refusing to release the other even as they struggled to pilot the strange craft.

"I don't understand why it's so hard to steer. There has to be an easy fix."

"You are not tinkering with the turtleduck. Asami, please tell me you did not add rockets or an engine or something equally crazy to this thing."

"No." Korra breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing. "Not yet."

"No, Asami. No. The turtleduck is off limits. It is a simple wooden boat. Leave it be."

"Not even the steering?" Asami snuggled up close to Korra's side, running her free hand up the waterbender's bicep.

"Not even the steering."

"What's the point of having our own boat if I can't play with it."

"Build your own."

"Korra-"

"We love the turtleduck, horrible steering and all."

"Fine." Asami settled back down, curling into Korra, her head against her chest while one hand found Korra's bicep yet again and the other wrapped around her back. It was difficult enough to steer the paddleboat without a body tight against her, but Korra was not complaining, instead she maneuvered their craft just enough to avoid colliding with another turtleduck and released the wheel to return her surprisingly cuddly girlfriend's embrace. They settled lower into their seats, eyes closing as they relaxed. Even with all of the other couples and families out on the water, the only sound was the gentle lapping of the water below them. In the middle of the lake, not even the rushing, constant blaring of traffic reached their ears, nor the bumping and screeching of the cable cars.

"Turtle Duck Date Night" as Korra had so proudly coined, was their favorite for this quiet. There was a peace they could only find within the creaking and somewhat rickety wooden creature. They drifted for nearly an hour, content in the steady rise and fall of the other's chest and the subtle squeezing and shifting of fingers, until Asami decided that she had had her fill of peace and quiet (and that they had drifted far enough away from the others on the lake, reaching one of the cozier alcoves in the trees).

She opened her eyes to admire Korra in profile, grinning when she found that her eyes remained close. Pale fingers slid from Korra's bicep and down, brushing against her chest but moving much more forcefully across the bender's abdomen. Asami's nails scratched past Korra's belly button when the smaller woman jerked, her eyes flying open. Expecting some sort of admonishment, Asami stilled her movements but when she received nothing of the like from the upstanding Avatar, she smirked. Her fingers drifted lower while the rest of her raised up, attaching her lips to smooth skin while Korra's pelt fell at her feet. Korra shifted to grant Asami more access, tangling her fingers in raven locks as she pulled a reluctant Asami from her neck to crash their lips together, her other hand fumbling with Asami's skirt.

"So…that's why you were so eager to finish dinner…wanted to christen our boat, huh?" Her breathlessness really took the impact from Korra's words, but they earned her a particularly vicious nip at her lips and a delicious move that had her keening into Asami's grin. When the stars receded from her vision, Korra paid her girlfriend back in kind, a loud moan echoing within their small structure.

The turtleduck creaked and rocked but the couple managed to keep from upturning the heavy craft though thanks in no small part to some rather masterful bending on Korra's part. They also managed, barely, to keep from traumatizing some of the families drifting around.

"Alright. I think it's time to head back, don't you?" Korra's breath hitched on "you" as Asami's teeth tugged on her ear. Her breath spiked severely as pale fingers skated across her abdomen again but excitement quickly shifted into relief and a tad bit of disappointment as Asami retied her pelt lovingly, pressing a kiss to the underside of Korra's jaw.

"As cute as it is, the turtleduck has nothing on our bed." Asami settled back against Korra's side, chuckling as the Avatar bended their way back to shore, the steering wheel and pedals completely abandoned. A dark hand circling her wrist, however, kept her from disembarking.

"There's something I want to do first." Korra flushed as she returned to her seat, earning an arched brow as Asami followed suit. "The…uh…boat really isn't ours. Not yet."

"Korra, I'm pretty sure-"

"Shhh! Just listen! Or better yet, just watch. Give me your knife." Korra made an impatient movement with her hand when she was met only with a furrowed brow.

"You didn't bring me here to kill me, did you?" Asami attempted the poor joke as she handed over her knife, receiving an eye-roll in response.

Korra turned to face the back of the craft, resting on her knees as she brought the knife to the wood. She carved a crude but clearly discernable character for the beginning of her name which she then presented to Asami with a flourish. The nonbender did her best not to laugh, smiling and nodding at her goofy girlfriend to continue. Korra worked at finishing her inscription, tongue between her teeth, much to Asami's amusement. When she finished, Korra offered the knife back with a grin, her eyes bright with emotion. Quelling her mirth and how ridiculous it all seemed to her, Asami took the blade somberly, carefully carving her name beside Korra's. She ran her fingers over the indentions when she finished and though it was a little silly, Asami could not deny the rush of love she felt when she saw Korra's relatively sloppy and slanted carving beside her much more precise one. They shared a watery kiss before climbing out of the boat and heading back toward their apartment.


End file.
